One Hot Passionate Night
by EmmaPheonix
Summary: In Eclipse, instead of Edward sending Jake a wedding invite, Bella decides to go see him in La Push.


One Hot Passionate Night

This is something that I just had to write. It kept bugging me until I did. This is supposed to take place in Eclipse in place of the wedding invite that Edward sends Jacob. Instead, Bella decides to go see him in La Push to talk. And this is what ends up happening...ENJOY!

**One Hot Passionate Night**

_The sun was sinking in the sky. The day was slowly coming to a close and I was about to end one of the most important relationships in my life. I was sad and miserable. I might be happier than the next bride in getting married to Edward, but I was a horrible wreck heading to my doom at the moment. I was about to do the worst thing possible. The sun that had been my shining light and saved me from myself was about to be crushed in the raging storm that I was about to bring down on him. In marrying Edward, he had promised to change me. To transform me into the thing that I wanted second most in the world because it would mean being with my true love forever and beyond. And because of that decision, I would have to cut all ties with Jacob due to that stupid treaty. The whole thing was dumb. Why couldn't they see it? I would still be me. Just a 'better' me. I lifted my chin and refused to be beaten by the sadness and tears that suddenly began to choke me. My vision blurred and I wiped furiously at my face to stop the torrent of rain that trailed down my cold cheeks. Edward had been a little frustrated by my decision to see him, but he would get over it.  
_

_I'm so sorry. I love you Jacob. You will ever be my sun and I will never forget you. Never in my whole existence for however long that may be!_

I pulled into the Black's small driveway in my roaring truck. This thing would scare a bear from a mile away with the rumbling and groaning noises that came from it. Jake came loping out of the house to open my door for me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen," he asked as soon as he saw my splotchy face. He knew I had been crying.

"I can't stay long." _Just long enough to break both our hearts._

"Oh. Well, do you want to take a walk?" He seemed so open and understanding of my condition as not to embarrass me in front of Billy. "Don't worry, Billy's over at the Clearwater's home visiting. He'll be gone for a while yet," he winked at me.

"Thanks," I said shyly looking down at my feet.

He took my hand and led me towards the back of the house along the edge of the woods.

"Jake, I…uh…I," I stammered.

"What's wrong Bells," he questioned me.

"Well, you know about the wedding," I began. "Umm…well…it's going to happen soon." I was miserable.

"Yeah, I know." My head shot up.

"What? You know? How?"

"I have my ways," he said sadly. We continued walking without saying anything for a few minutes but still connected with our hands.

He stopped suddenly and I swung around to look askance at him.

"Bella, can I give you something before you go? Before you go back to him? I want you to have something more to remember me by." More than the bracelet he meant. I knew this time it would be physical but how far would he try to go this time?

"Yeah OK," I replied tentatively but more curious than anything else.

He touched my cheek with is warm fingertips and brought my face close to his. I let him this time. _I wanted this. To be able to say a proper goodbye this one time._

He placed his lips gently on mine. His tongue peaked out to caress my lips. I opened for him and touched mine to his. He was so wonderfully warm that my head began to swim. _Why was I here again? Oh yeah, break-up. Right. In just a moment._

I stopped thinking as soon as he swept me up into his arms. He spent no effort on it at all. I was like a rag doll to him. Jacob carried me into the trees where we would be hidden from prying eyes. If the birds and squirrels weren't the only ones outside with us.

His movements were swift but precise as I was set down on a soft patch of wild grass and flowers. Our eyes never left each others. I gave a little sigh as he kissed me again and swirled his tongue with mine in a dance that only we knew the music to. It was getting hotter all of a sudden in the small dense forest surroundings.

We were scorching and in danger of setting fore to our surroundings. His thoughts must have mirrored my own as his hands left my neck and back to reach over his head and rip off his shirt. His muscles rippled in the twilight sky turning his skin a beautiful bronze color.

My eyes widened as he flexed his rock hard muscles for me. I giggled at the silliness of it. My mouth watered and I had the strangest feeling to taste them. I bent down to his stomach. Kissing him there, I flicked my tongue out to lick his glorious abs. He was salty but there was no mistaking another taste of musky man and beast that was nothing but Jacob. He was definitely something else. Strong but still distinct.

He let out a feral groan and pulled me against him, claiming my mouth again. I smiled as he marked his territory again and again. My heart soared as I came to realize I was his. I was his for at least a small moment in time. But that also meant that he was mine. I decided to follow my instincts and test that theory.

"Mmm, you're mine," I whispered into his mouth. My declaration seemed to push him over the edge.

He moaned and slipped his hands under the edge of my shirt and began caressing the skin he felt there. He worked up my torso, around my back and under the restraint of my bra strap. I noticed the trembling in his fingers as he fumbled with the clasps. I reached up to him and pulled his hands away.

Jacob looked at me then like a frightened child. He thought he did something wrong, made a bad choice. I looked intensely into his dark eyes and smiled close-lipped. Taking a step back from him, I pulled my shirt over my head slowly and flung it to the ground with his. Then it got interesting. I wanted to tease him a little. Make him want me a little more.

He moved to step forward but I stopped him with a slight shake of my head. His eyes narrowed, never taking them from mine. I moved slowly. Reaching around my own back with my arms, I had my bra unclasped in less than a moment. His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing. I folded my arms across my chest where the material of my bra was still in tact. Slyly moving to his side I gave him a mischievous grin. I continued moving around him seductively and tripped on a tree root with my clumsy feet. Before I hit the ground, two large powerful hands scorched my waist and brought me to Jakes chest again. I took a slow ragged breath and looked up into his deep dark chocolate eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. I felt so dumb now.

"I can't let you get hurt. Not when we've barely begun, silly."

He gave me his smile that lit my world with sunlight. He put his arms around me and swung me into the air. We moved swiftly into the woods, further away from civilization. It surprised me that we were moving so fast without making any sound. He wasn't even breathing hard. Jacob always did something to amaze me.

We stopped in a small field that I had not seen before. The ground was soft and springy under my feet. It smelled of freshly damp earth.

"Wait just a moment Bells," he said and then was gone.

I still had my arms crossed over my chest, holding my bra to me. I looked around the darkening space. I couldn't go anywhere obviously, but when would he return? Where had he gone?

I felt fingers on my lower back. Hot but soft. My unvoiced question was answered in an unspoken gesture. The fingers skittered up my spine and wrapped themselves in my hair. I turned to him then. We came together, chest to chest, flesh against burning flesh. He felt so hot causing the blood in my veins to boil. I wrapped my arms around my neck pulling him closer to me. He claimed my mouth like a man starved to death for food. I was to be his appetizer and main course it seemed. I didn't mind. I would give him dessert as well. Free of charge.

The fever was rising, firing my every move. I rubbed his calf with the toe of my shoe. He reached for my leg, sliding his hand down it and slipping my shoe off. He released it and then drew up my other foot to do the same. But instead of returning it to me like the other, he hitched my leg up and around his hip.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth. I couldn't keep the pleasurable excitement from escaping my throat. He returned my sentiments with a feral moan of his own. Our tongues danced to the unheard music we played for each other.

I felt a slight breeze on my belly and realized he had gotten my jeans open without me knowing. I lowered my leg from around his waist and shimmied out of my pants, kicking them off my feet. He watched my every move like a wolf watching his prey. His eyes widened at the sight of my tush when I turned slightly. I was wearing a black lacey thong today. _I didn't know the exact reason behind Alice buying it for me. Wow, now I knew what it could do!_

He was motionless, speechless.

"You want to even it up here?" I felt it to be fair for him to be just as exposed as I was at the moment.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then looked pointedly at the bra still clinging to my breasts.

"Oh no mister," I joked. "My shirt came off too you know and is keeping yours company on the ground, wherever which way that is," I said looking around into the darkness for a more pointed effect. Then I looked up and smirked because I knew I had him there.

His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth quirked up giving a wicked smile.

"OK," he said stepping back.

With excruciatingly sloe movements, he opened the top button on his pants. Without taking his eyes from mine, he pulled his zipper down. Then sliding the faded jeans off his muscular legs he kicked them off just like I had before him.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I drunk in the sight of his bulging boxer-briefs. He burst out laughing at my reaction to his nakedness. I was almost a little worried at his size.

He walked to me slowly and put his hands on my shoulders. He kissed a trail from my lips to my jaw, up to my earlobe and then down the side of my neck to nip at my collarbone. A shiver ran up my spine and goose bumps covered my flesh. I felt him smile against my skin. He was enjoying this too much. _Well, so am I._

I felt the straps of my bra moving slowly down my arms. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he gazed at the full globes before him. It was too intense. I could barely handle it. I felt my boobs grow large and heavy under his watchful stare. My nipples turned into tight hard buds, just waiting to be touched. I snapped.

I took his large hands in mine and placed them on me. He was so warm. I just wanted to melt into him. His thumbs started making circles around my areolas.

"Oh," I almost shouted. A dampness began to gather at the place between my legs and I grew unsteady on my feet. Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted into the air and gently placed on a soft blanket on the ground behind us. _When had he laid that out? _

He hovered over me and looked into the windows of my soul.

"You are so beautiful."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him like there was not tomorrow. My fingers trailed up and down his torso and around to his back. _Where on earth did he come up with all these muscles_? His body was rock hard. Not to mention a particular rock pressing into my belly.

He held my hands above my head, and then moved down to suckle my breasts with his hot wet mouth. I arched into him instinctively and screamed.

"Oh Jacob," I yelled. "Don't stop," I pleaded.

"I don't plan to love, believe me." His voice had turned deep and husky, hot against my skin.

His tongue swirled around one nipple and then moved to lave the other with the same warm wetness. I lost any composure I had left.

Breaking the grip he had on my hands, I curled my fingers into his dark hair and held him to me. Reaching down with one hand I grabbed his butt, crushing his hips into mine and wrapping my legs around his waist to hold him in place.

He moaned loudly and continued his quest with renewed vigor. I ground into his hips with mine. I had to get closer but wasn't sure what I should do.

His last piece of clothing was gone in one swift movement. _He had to have read my mind. _He had buns of steel.

I could tell his manhood wanted entrance but one last barrier was still in place.

Jacob rubbed his palm across my mound and I arched into him.

"Yes Jacob, please," I got out in a strangled breath. "Now," I couldn't last much longer.

He stripped away my panties and I felt an electric shock as he touched my center with soft caresses.

"You are soaked, perfect," he said in a low rumble.

I heard a low purring sound but not like a cat. I thought that maybe a wild animal had found us. No. Jake's chest was vibrating and I realized it was coming from him. How deliciously sweet. I felt extra special knowing that I could make him purr.

His fingers entered me and my hips automatically thrust upward for deeper contact. His movements began slow and then quickened pace, keeping in time with his panting.

"Jacob," I screamed, shattering into a thousand pieces.

He took hold of my thighs and entered me slowly, giving me time to adjust to him. His member was larger than I knew a man could be. I was afraid that he might not fit.

"Oh Bella, you're so tight. You are perfect, like a glove." I just moaned in response.

"I don't think I'll be able to last very long sweetheart," he continued.

As I grew more accustomed to his size, he began moving in long strokes back and forth. I clung to him. I never wanted it to end. _This must be what Heaven feels like._

My legs wrapped around him, pulling him into my softness. Harder and faster each time. We met each other stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. Sweat clung to our bodies in the fresh night air.

Jacob lifted my hips above the blanket and gave me paradise over and over again. I was so far gone in ecstasy that no sound escaped my lips.

We were slick and sliding over each other. As I fell into Heaven, Jacob's body shook with his orgasm and followed on a loud cry, shouting my name.

We went limp as one, tangled up in an array of arms and legs. Jacob rolled onto his side pulling me with him. Our bodies stayed connected as he held me in his arms.

I drifted off into a contented oblivion as Jacob nestled me to his warm chest.

My thoughts were a bit distorted as I awoke from the dead. Sunlight filtered through the window to wrap around me like a warm blanket. I looked around my bedroom. I had no memory of how or when I got home. Had it all been a dream? No, no it couldn't have been. My muscles were too sore for me to think that nothing happened. The one hot passionate night I shared with Jacob really did happen.

I couldn't understand it, but I had the distinct impression that Jake gave his last goodbye while I was out cold. He didn't even wake me to say it or have it returned. I would never see him again. Not as a friend or a onetime lover. He would be my enemy and I would be his. It was the price we had to pay for being who we were.

In the end, I knew I belonged with Edward. My heart broke slowly as I thought back to the passionate embraces I shared with Jacob the night before. I did love him, so much. But my future was with Edward and we both knew it.

Wrenching sobs broke from my chest on a wave of sadness. I grieved for my friend and the love that I had lost. He had to find the happiness he deserved. He just had to.

A light tapping sounded at my window. Edward stepped inside with a solemn look in his beautiful honey eyes. I looked at him through a fresh round of blurriness. _I promised that I would never let him see me cry again over Jacob Black. _

I swiped at the rain falling from my eyes.

He was silent as he put his arms around me and rocked back and forth. He stroked my hair as if trying to calm a child. This is why I lived him so much. He was here for me without having to know any horrid details. He just took me in and made me feel his love and support.

"It's alright my love. I know you'll miss him terribly," Edward whispered into my ear. I held onto him tighter in response. I believed him. I knew I would live and be happy forever with Edward. But I also knew that Jacob would carry a piece of my heart with him forever. And right now I was crying for that loss.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
